Agrumes et Fruits Rouges
by Deediii
Summary: OS - LL/HP. " Elle sentit près d'elle les feuilles mortes s'affaisser. Une douce odeur de Narcisses et d'Agrumes envahit les narines de la blonde. "- Tu es en retard. - D'une minute, Luna. Répondit celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres.""


Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling, l'histoire m'appartient néanmoins.  
Deuxième OS en une soirée, j'étais motivée :) .  
Un petit clin d'œil à Raiponce vers la fin.

Deediii :).

* * *

_**Agrumes et Fruits Rouges.**_

Dans la Forêt Interdite, une jeune fille blonde sautillait. C'est entre les arbres et les pieds nus qu'elle était heureuse. Elle trottinait toute joyeuse, vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu aussi pâle que ses yeux, d'un serre tête de la même couleur, et d'un collant rose bonbon.  
Luna Lovegood aimait les choses simples. Danser dans les champs fleuries, se faire des accessoires de fleures cueillies, regarder les nuages, observer les étoiles. Allongée à même le sol elle se trouvait dans son élément.

Elle était dans un autre univers, unique. Elle parlait mais personne ne la comprenait, elle chantait mais personne ne l'entendait. Elle vivait et tout ce qui lui importait était l'amour de son père. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à apprécier les choses simples, à voir au delà de ce que les autres veulent bien voir. Une nouvelle dimension ? On pouvait appeler cela ainsi.  
Son esprit était ouvert, elle avait une imagination débordante. Elle apportait à la vie courante une touche de sa folie. Une douce folie.

Luna était appréciée de tous. Malgré ses conversations étranges, ses hobbies étranges, ses croyances étranges, tout le monde l'aimait. Elle avait cette joie de vivre qui vous laisse bouche bée. Une insouciance et une innocence remarquable. Une intelligence à toute épreuves, un courage digne de Gryffondor, loyal et toujours présente pour ceux qui se sentent seuls, maligne et rusée pour aider chaque personne à obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. C'était la fille qui représentait le mieux les quatre maisons. Le choixpeau avait d'ailleurs luté pour la distribuer.

Elle émanait une odeur sucrée, de fraise ou de framboise. Elle avait toujours quelques bonbons acides sur elle. Elle savait déceler les pensées des autres, les comprendre, les aider. Elle aimait rendre service. Une mini-Dumbledore.

Luna marchait sans s'arrêter. Son collant était devenu sale, elle s'en fichait. Elle arriva finalement près d'un petit lac. Elle enleva son collant et entra directement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient immergés. Elle souffla de contentement et sentit de petits poissons lui chatouiller les mollets. La blonde retourna sur la berge et s'allongea sur le tapis de feuilles de la forêt. Elle mit ses bras sous sa tête et observa le ciel bleu azur. Elle soupira. La vie était belle, elle le savait. Elle en avait conscience c'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne restait pas cloitrée dans sa salle commune, comme presque tout les élèves de 7ème années. Elle ne révisait pas les APICS à l'intérieur, non. Elle elle les révisait près du saule cogneur qui la tolérait. Elle était bien la seule a pouvoir approcher l'arbre sans soucis.  
Elle savait que ce n'était pas en se privant des choses qu'elle aimait qu'elle allait pouvoir réviser.

Luna ferma ses yeux, sentant le vent pousser les feuilles sur elle, sentant les libellules du lac venir près d'elle. Elle était en parfaite osmose avec la nature, elle voyait beaucoup de chose dont personne ne douterait l'existence, mais elle ne disait rien pour le bien de cette harmonie. En effet la nature était en équilibre entre ce que tout les sorciers savaient et entre ce que peu de sorciers savaient. Elle respectait cela et la nature la remerciait en lui offrant les plus belles fleurs et les plus bon parfums.

Soudain elle sentit que près d'elle, les feuilles mortes s'affaissaient. Une douce odeur de Narcisses et d'Agrumes envahit les narines de la blonde. Et doucement un sourire encore plus éclatant que la normale vint se nicher aux lèvres de celle-ci. Ses yeux étaient fermés de ce fait elle arrivait à mieux sentir tout le bien que procurait le parfum de son bien-aimé.

**_- Tu es en retard._**

**_- D'une minute, Luna. Répondit celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres._**

**_- Tu m'as terriblement manqué durant ces 60 dernières secondes tu le sais ?_**

**_- Toi aussi …_**

**_- Embrasse moi._**

Le jeune homme se pencha sur Luna et fit tout doucement toucher leurs lèvres. Cependant ses lunettes descendirent sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui dans un rire cristallin ouvrit les yeux et attrapa l'objet. Elle se mit en position assise et se tourna vers son compagnon. Elle lui sourit et les déposa sur son nez. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noir de jais et retraça de ses longs doigts fins la cicatrice qui ornait son visage. Elle se souleva légèrement et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

**_- Je t'aime Harry._**

**_- Moi plus Luna._**

**_- Moi bien plus que cela._**

Elle ponctua ça dernière phrase par un long baisé où ils s'échangèrent tout leur amour.


End file.
